Love And Depression
by Jaba
Summary: The Smoke is cleared and the secrets are getting told. Sequel to Forbidden Love. Tryan. New Updates! Finally!
1. Chapter One: Guilt and Angles

((I seriously enjoyed writing "Forbidden Love"

**((I seriously enjoyed writing "Forbidden Love"! It was a blast seeing how everybody liked it. There will be more songs in "Love and Depression". The first one is "30 Minutes by t.A.T.u. I have altered it a little bit from the way I original wrote it. I added a few things and took some things out. Well here it goes the sequel to "Forbidden Love"! Warnings: Language.))**

**Chapter One: Guilt And Angels**

**Sharpay POV**

It has been five minutes since the gas cans exploded. The firemen had put the fire out and they pulled out three bodies. Weird, I only noticed that two people were missing.

"Excuse me ma'am, I know this isn't regulation protocol, but can you please identify the bodies so we can notify the families?" One of the paramedics asked me.

"OK, but I am terrified though. I can't seem to find one of my friends. And I know that one of them is under those sheets." I told him.

I walked over to the gurneys and he pulled the first one down to the neck.

"That's Nicka Panalini. He was one of Alex's friends. May I ask where you found him?" I asked him.

"He was on the first floor when the fire happened. The shock must have given him a heart attack." The man told me as he was covering him back up. He walked to the next one in line and he did the same as Nick, pulling the sheet to the neck.

"That's Stephanie King. She owned the property and she was one of my best friends." I told him as he covered her back up. As we walked to the final gurney my heart had started racing. I got this horrible cold him down my back and I knew, just knew that something wasn't right. When we reached the gurney he pulled the sheet down to the neck like before. I took two steps back as I saw who was under it.

"That…That's Alex Bolton." I said bursting into tears.

**Troy POV**

We got our cars packed and Gabriella offered to ride with me.

"Sure, Gabi, As long as you can stand listening to t.A.T.u me singing it." I told her popping in my mixed t.A.T.u CD. I turned it to track five and pressed play.

Momma, Poppa forgive me.

I whispered along with it.

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time to decide

Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest of my life

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

In the moment it takes

To make plans

Or mistakes

I sang as I started to cry. The weight of what just happened finally falling on my shoulders.

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter our lives

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide

30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shoulder the blame

30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes to finally decide

"It's going to be okay, Troy." Gabriella told me when she looked over and saw me crying as the music started playing again because she paused it.

Carousels

In the sky

That we shape

With our eyes

Under shade

Silhouettes

Casting shade

Crying rain

Can I fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

Either way

Options change

Chances fail

Trains derail

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter our lives

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide

30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shoulder the blame

30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes to finally decide

To decide, to decide, to decide,

To decide, to decide, to decide,

To decide, to decide, to decide,

I sang through the fade. We are two minutes away from Ryan and Sharpay's home.

"Gabi, I don't feel good. Something bad is about to happen. Something is not right. I just know it." I said looking at the radio to turn it off.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed slamming on the brakes, the car lunching forward. We are one house away from their driveway.

"Troy! What the fuck is wrong?!" Gabriella practically screamed at me.

"I think I just saw Alex." I told her.

"Troy, no one is there." She told her looking nervous as I started to drive again.

I looked at the spot where I saw Alex and he was still there. Staring at me, looking at me like asking for forgiveness. As we pulled into the driveway I saw Chad and Ryan were already pulling my clothes and boxes out of their cars when we pulled up. As I parked behind Chad's hummer my cell phone started to ring. Mom came up on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Troy, it's about Alex." She told me crying.

"What about him?" I asked worried.

"He- He is…" She said crying. "Alex is dead. He died at the party. Him, Nick and one of Sharpay's friends. Stephanie I think her name is." She told me crying severely now. "Sweetie I have to go. Your father is coming. Bye."

"Bye mom. I love you." I told her as I hung up the phone.

"Baby, are you all right?" Ryan asked me.

"Alex is dead." I told him before collapsing into his arms bursting into tears again.

**((I hope you liked the first chapter! I might write a Degrassi/HSM over when this is over! R&R!))**


	2. Chapter two: She is Home

((I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Love and Depression

**((I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Love and Depression! I hinted at some of the deaths at the party. Primarily Alex's, because of him being trapped in the bathroom and everything. I was rereading Forbidden love a couple of days ago and I realized that I was foreshadowing a lot. The weird thing was is that I didn't even mean to be. Ok well onto this chapter. It will be shorter than the first. I added something's, changed others, and flat out deleted some in the editing process. R&R!))**

**Chapter Two: She is Home**

**Chad POV**

It's been two hours since Troy told us Alex is dead. Man, I am going to miss him. He was like a little brother to me. Right now we are getting one of the three guest rooms set up for Troy. Tonight he is going to sleep in Ryan's room with him. I hope he is OK.

"Troy, where do you want your DVDs?" I asked him**.**

"On the desk please." He replied solemnly.

"Baby, please cheer up a little bit. I know this must be hard on you, so please," Ryan comforted him putting his arm around his shoulder," Go up and get some rest." He continued.

"Ok, Ryan, you tell everyone where to put my stuff, please baby?" He asked Ryan with tears in his eyes.

When he left we heard a car shut. Troy's room is in the basement beside the gym so we couldn't see who it was, but we knew it wasn't Troy. I unpacked Troy's iPod dock/ CD player and put it on the night stand by his bed.

"I feel so sorry for troy." I said aloud.

"Yeah, I know. He didn't even seem this upset when we broke up." Gabriella told us.

"I really hope he is OK. I don't know what I would do without my Sister or Gabriella. I love them both so much. In fact I wouldn't be able to cope with anything if any one of us died." Taylor said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. We are like a family. Life's too short to fuck around and not care about someone." Ryan said going over to her, almost tripping on one of the boxes on the floor, as Gabriella and I followed him, going to Taylor.

"What do you mean 'Like a family'? We ARE family, and we always will be. Let's go up and get something to eat." Troy told us stepping into his room.

**Sharpay POV**

Well I just got off the phone with the Bolton's and I am now home. Oh, Shit, why is Troy's truck here? I decided not to check why he is here and decided to get something to eat. As I passed the full length mirror I stole a look and was disgusted with what I saw. A once beautiful woman, now with eyes that has sunk into her head, singed clothes, a butterfly tattoo on my left hip that I got using a fake ID, the scars on my arm that was visible is burning me. To look at and the touch. I couldn't stand to look at myself any longer. It was reflecting the truth back at me. I have spun downhill. And fast.

As I stood searching for something in the fridge, I looked up and saw Ryan and Troy coming up the stairs leading to the basement.

"Shar, Troy is going to be staying with us for a while. Mom and dad gave me the OK." I barely hard him tell me. I was too busy thinking about how all this started, my whirlwind down.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sharpay, I am so sorry." Zeke told me on one of our dinner dates. Tonight we stayed at my house.

"Sorry for what baby?" I asked him as I took a sip of water, wondering what is wrong.

"My family is moving to Atlanta." He told me as I started to cry.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me. If I could do anything to keep us from moving I would. But my dad was transferred to Atlanta. God I hate how the military can do this. I love you." He continued.

"How dare you! You tell me we are over then you tell me you love me? What the hell?" I screamed at him as he got up from the table and started to leave.

It has been two hours since Zeke dumped me. Ii logged onto my computer to see who all is on.

**Bing**

"You have a new IM" the voice said as I got the IM.

UrGrlSteph: Hey Sharpay

Cool, its Stephanie. She use to be a cheerleader at East high until she graduated. We met on my freshmen year and we have been friends since. Maybe she can help me cheer up.

Dr4maQu33n: Hey Stephanie

UrGrlSteph: u OK? I just heard the news

Dr4maQu33n: Steph, I'm not doing so well.

UrGrlSteph: Well, do you need anything?

Dr4maQu33n: Booze. And lots of it.

UrGrlSteph: Ok, I am on my way. Plus I will bring some party favors. Break out the perfume when I get there. We are going to be going into the woods.

Dr4maQu33n: What do you mean?

UrGrlSteph: Pot. Pot you dumb ass. Damn you really are a blonde huh?

Dr4maQueen: I don't do that.

UrGrlSteph: Sharpay, it won't hurt you. In fact it makes you feel better.

Dr4maQu33n: Fine, bring it.

UrGrlSteph: K I will be there soon.

**Present**

That was how I got started spiraling downhill. Stephanie.

"Hello? Shar Are you here?" Ryan asked me snapping his fingers at me.

"Ryan! I am not a damn dog!" I yelled at him. "What do you want?!"

"I said Troy is going to be living with us for a while. His parents kicked him out." He told me. "And you don't have to be such a bitch."

"I'm sorry, and Troy, I am so sorry for everything that had happened today. Getting kicked out and everything." I told him as he was walking back downstairs with Ry.

**(Well we learned more about Sharpay's past and everything, even if it was a little bit short. Also on a side note, I hope you caught the joke that I put in.))**


	3. Free for All

**((I know that I haven't been updating recently, to like anything but that is because we moved and I currently don't have internet. And on top of that my parents were going through a divorce, then they got back together before it was finished and then we moved, and I have had writers block. So I hope that you will like this chapter! As always R&R! It features a bit of "what hurts the Most" by Cascada.))**

**Chapter Three: Free For All**

**Troy POV**

I had just now stopped crying. I still can't believe that all of what happened today did. My brother dying, me getting kicked out, moving in with my first boy friend and my ex girlfriend. It is just a little too much for me right now.

"Troy, are you alright? I know that I have already asked that four times since Ryan went upstairs but I just want to make sure that you are." Gabriella asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe." I told her still a little choked up.

"Ok, just tell me, well us if there is anything that you want to talk about. Why did Ryan go back upstairs?" She asked me as Taylor put an arm around me.

"I do not know. I think he went up to take a shower. Or at least that's what I think he said that he was doing. Chad! Please be careful with that vase. That was my great grandmothers. She got it when she was living in Transylvania visiting my great-great grandmother right before she died." I told Chad as he was about to drop her antique flower vase.

"Troy, man, I didn't know that you had European heritage." Chad told me shocked.

"Yeah, I am. I am Transylvanian, European, and American. My dad is American; my mom is Transylvanian, European and American. It's complicated." I told him as we started to hear water pour down the drains above us. "Guys, seriously, let's go up and get something to eat." I continued.

As we started to leave my room and turned into the gym we saw Sharpay practicing some new dance moves. It was unlike anything she had ever done before. A lot of thrusting spins dips and wait! There it is! The shimmy! Classic Sharpay. Mixing hip hop with classical, contemporary and hell even a little ballroom. As we passed her she didn't even notice us. As we passed the stereo system that was in an alcove I heard what was playing. "What Hurts the Most" by Cascada. It was turned low so that the only way you could hear it was if you were directly in front of it or in its general proximity.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

Watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could have been

And I'll sit here loving you

Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go

But I'm doing it

I caught a bit of it as I kept on walking to the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I bumped into Ryan coming downstairs.

"Hey baby, where did you go?" I asked him.

"I went upstairs to take a shower, I told you that." He told me, noting his dripping wet hair.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry I didn't hear you." I told the boy sincerely.

"It's Ok. I know that this is a hard time for you right now. Alex and all. Don't worry about it." He said to me.

"Well, we are going up to get something to eat, and you know where everything is. So join us?" I told him being a little bit mean, hoping that no one had picked up on it.

It's not like I am meaning to be its just that, I can't fully help it.

"Okay. I am feeling a bit hungry." The blonde said sounding a little bit hurt.

Shit. He caught it. Me being mean. I don't want to turn into my father. I don't want to be him. I don't want to turn into him.

"Ok, I love you Ryan." I told him trying in a subtle way to apologize.

"I love you too Troy." He told me sounding sincere.

"Love? Love? Are you serious? Please, you have only been dating for like three days. You can't possibly be in love already. It is fucking impossible!" Sharpay screamed at us.

"Sharpay just because you have the emotional range of a pen top doesn't mean the rest of us do. People age, mature, and love at different levels. So yeah, it is possible for Troy and Ryan to already be in love. Besides wasn't that why he dumped you?" Taylor defended us.

"No that is fucking why we broke up! He just said that he loved someone else." Sharpay trailed off connecting the dots. "You mother fucking bastard! How fucking dare you! You dump me just so that you can date…my brother?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She was screaming so loud that I swore that the mirrors along the walls shook and one of the ones right beside her cracked right down the center splitting Sharpay's reflection in half. It must have scared the hell of out Ryan because he was now clinging onto me like a lost little child who had just found their mother.

After a few minutes of us not answering her she got even more pissed off because she came running at me and started beating the fuck out of me. I am not going to hit her back.

A right hook hit my left jaw; her uppercut missed my nose by a couple of inches; the roundhouse kick hit me square in the chest. At the Gabriella jumped in and pulled her off me. As we ran upstairs to let her cool off a whizzing stiletto zoomed past Taylor's head. At that we were practically sprinting up the stairs to our freedom from the crazy blonde that was downstairs in the gym. As we started to look through the walk in pantry and cabinets Ryan was calling off random junk food and I found a bottle of scotch that looked like it was just about full. Sharpay had come down a few minutes after us so maybe she opened it and started to down it. As I put it back Chad walked over to me.

"Man, don't do it. Seriously, don't. It's a year left of high school, so don't fuck it up. Please." He told me eyeing the bottle in my hand as I was putting it back.

"Pizza!" I heard Ryan yell, and shortly after that everyone yelled back "No!".

"Tacos?" He yelled from the back of the pantry as only Chad said yeah, the rest of us said no.

"Well we always have an ass load of cereals." He said finally after five minutes.

At that we all crowded into the pantry to grab our own box of cereal. Chad being Chad grabbed one and then started to mix all of our boxes into his one bowl, so he wound up with fruity pebbles, Cinnamon Life, Chocolate Fruity Pebbles and whatever else we grabbed. It looked like one giant bowl of multicolored rainbows. It looked disgusting yet at the same time appetizing. It was weird. As we ate Ryan kept trying to hug me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I had finally asked him.

"Nothing, why?" Ryan asked me.

"Because you are acting strange. Like a little bit weird." I told him.

"How?" He asked curious. I felt like I am being pushed into a hole.

'Think Bolton, how do we get out of this. We do not want to be in trouble with him.' I thought to myself.

"I don't know. It's just a little bit weird." I told him hoping that I won't get into trouble.

"Okay baby, I won't do it much anymore. I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He told me sounding hurt.

After we finished eating we decided to take a break from unpacking my room. We decided to watch a movie. One that Ryan picked out. I am a little bit nervous to see what he chose.

"Ryan, what are we watching?" I finally asked him once I saw a Disney logo.

"Oh, "_Alice in Wonderland_". I love it." He told me.

As we watched the movie Ryan would occasionally sing one or two of the songs. By the time Alice made it to the Queen of Hearts we were all asleep. Tired because of everything that happened that day.

**((I hope you liked this chapter! It took me like a week to come up with everything because I have had writers block. So like always R&R!))**


	4. Chapter Three: Wild Spirit

**((Ok I hope that you enjoyed Free for all. It was originally going to be called Free Fall because there was something I wanted to incorporate into it but I couldn't find the wording for it. I hope that you will like the new chapter! It is Sharpay centric. It mostly tells more about her. As always, R&R! I have to add a warning that is special to this chapter. I normally do this for my Cloverfield stories, but still this one needs it. Warning: Language.))**

**Chapter Four: Wild Spirit**

**Sharpay POV**

Damn those people get me so fucking mad! I can't stand them sometimes! We use to be friends, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and I. But ever since school started again things went sour. Why Mrs. Darbus Chose Gabriella over me for head of the drama club a have no idea! I mean I AM drama. I was happy that the Dream couple did break up and all and I was so happy that the top Prima-Girl and Primo-boy finally got together (me and Troy) but I mean damn! He dumped me… For my damn brother! My twin! Seriously! I mean how fucked up is that? And now to top it off he is living with us? What the hell? Of course on the other hand I can see where he is coming from. He lost his brother, one of my best friends. He got kicked out, due to his brother snitching on him. Wow I taught Alex well. But I mean, he could have moved in with Chad or Gabriella. Hell even Taylor. He might have been able to move in with the bitch known as Zeke. But he moved to Atlanta leaving the team, leaving the school, and leaving me. I loved him. And I know that he loved me.

But as always I went off on him when he dumped me. I always had an attitude problem but I can't help it. I just get so mad sometimes. Half of the time it's like I don't even know what I'm saying. I hate not having what I want! It just isn't fair! I mean hello, I do deserve everything that I get and I deserve everything that I want because I do suffer for the arts. I mean seriously I really work my ass off for the theatre and the arts. My body hurts just about all the time. I have to stay thin, stay perky, stay… stay perfect! It's just too much for one girl! That's another reason why I turned to all of the shit that I was doing.

The drugs, the cutting, the booze, everything. I couldn't take it. And then Zeke broke up with me. Wow. Can we say Sucky? Then trip one to Rehab. That one was during Spring Break. What a way to spend it huh? Strung out and going through rehab on one of the best times of the year. That time I went for Drugs and Drinking. The second time was during summer vacation. One of the other best times of the year. That time it was for Drinking, Drugs and cutting. The most unfabulous times of my life. The only part that was good about going was that I met new people. People who understand how I feel and everything. And some of them were going through the same things as me. Like Micka, She was sixteen and had already been through more stuff than me. She Drank, did just about every drug that there is, she cut, she got busted by the cops multiple times, fought with her family, drew a knife on her brother and almost killed her older sister. For some reason the two of us became best friends during our week stay there. And then on my second trip back, guess who I ran back into, Micka. This time it was GTA, depression and drinking. That time instead of being in separate rooms they put us together. It was awesome.

In one of the group meetings, she told us why she came back to Mount Kelon Rehab.

**FLASHBACK**

"My mom had put me back in here. I had stolen her car, went joy riding, and to top it off I went to a party. It was there that I started to drink again. I was twenty-one days sober. It was a couple of shots of Jose Creuvo. Then I made the mistake of mixing white with dark liquor. I had downed an entire bottle of Jack Daniels. I also had like six rounds of Jell-O shots, three bud lights, two Heinekens and one forty ounce of Smirnoff." She told us with a little grin.

"Micka, why are you smiling?" Francis, one of our counselors asked her.

"Because I found it amusing, I liked the feeling. I felt like I had no worries. It was amazing." She told us.

**PRESENT**

It was a couple of meetings later that she had told us finally why she had started drinking again.

**FLASHBACK**

"Micka, why don't you tell us what made you start to drink again? That way we can help you." Francis asked her finally.

"Well… I was depressed. I felt like the alcohol would make me feel better. But it didn't. It made me feel worse so I kept drinking trying to get rid of the pain and hurt. After a while it worked. But then a few hours later it returned. It was like I couldn't get away from it." She said teary eyed.

"What had happened Micka?" I asked her while trying to comfort her.

"I was raped by my uncle when I was eleven. It was horrible. I trusted him and everything. He- he stuck roofies in my drink when me and one of my friends were spending the night. We still have no clue what he put into Kelsie's drink. All I know is just that she wound up having a conversation with suitcases. The sad part was, was that they were talking back to her. After that I really didn't talk to my uncle much and last year we were watching the news and his picture came up on the screen. That morning he was arrested." She said crying as I put my arm around her.

"Its, Ok Micka." I told her trying to comfort her.

"No Sharpay, its not. It will never be alright. You have no fucking clue what I have been through." She practically yelled at me.

"Micka, watch your language. There are some little kids here." Francis told her noting Jena and Geri, the twin thirteen year olds there for drinking.

As we finally got her calmed down our day went back to normal. Six group meetings, lunch, therapy, dinner and then bed.

**Present**

As I sat on the stairs thinking I kept hearing Ryan singing upstairs. I only heard bits and pieces but I kept hearing the words "Walrus" and "Carpenter". My guess is that they are watching "Alice in Wonderland". As I walked up the stairs I just kept thinking about everything. My life the choices I made, Alex. Even though he was way younger than me I actually have to admit something. I was in love with Alex Bolton. Ok I know it's wrong. I was in love with my then boyfriends little brother. That's the thing though. I was in love with Troy's YOUNGER brother… not his twin. It was different. Wasn't it?

**((I really hope that you enjoyed Wild Spirit! We learned a whole lot more about Sharpay. I didn't really mean for the Sharpay loves Alex thing. I just wrote what was coming out of my mind. As always R&R!))**


	5. Chapter Five: This Love, This Hate

**((We learned more about Sharpay in Wild Spirit. I was serious about the Sharpay loving Alex thing. I really didn't mean it. I wrote what came to mind. So anyways, I hope you like the new chapter. It will have a surprise in it! If you haven't seen the movie Fight Club starring the marvelous Brad Pitt, Edward Norton and Helena Bonham Carter then I suggest you skip the sentence after "He has never seen it before" because it is a major plot spoiler. Also, see if you can spot a line from one of my favorite movies, Saved! As always R&R!))**

**Chapter Five: This Love, This Hate**

**Troy POV**

It has been three days since the fight between me and Sharpay. Nothing very eventful has happened since then other than Sharpay being a little bit bitchier towards me. That is when I see her.She has mostly been staying in her room or the gym working out. It is kind of making me worried. Ryan said the last time she was doing that she was back on the drugs and booze. Right now Ryan is in my room with me and Sharpay is in the gym. I can hear music coming from the boom box, but I can't fully make out what she is listening to. Ryan is asleep beside me on my bed; we just finished watching Fight Club. He has never seen it before. I love it. It is such a total mind fuck. The fact the narrator has multiple personality's disorder, and that Tyler is really him, but another part of him is amazing! And the ending… wow. Watching the narrator and Marla holding hands while the buildings explode and crash behind them is fantastic. Ryan didn't notice a scene at the end before the end credits so I had to rewind it and pause it almost instantly; the quick clip of the penis. The movie kind of foreshadowed it, noting that Tyler had a job as a movie projectionist. And about how he likes to put in brief clips of porn into kiddy movies. They realize that its there but it doesn't click into their minds that's what they had seen until a few seconds later is amazing. Subliminal messaging. I absolutely love it. As I listen to the boy's soft slow breath beside me, my cell phone started to ring. It was the opening to "A Sinner's Prayer" by Cassie Steele. Wait, hold on a minute. That's my dad's ring tone!

"Hello?" I asked as I answered it surprised that my dad was calling.

"Hey Troy." He answered.

"What's that?" Ryan mumbled beside me.

"My cell rang. It's my dad. Go back to sleep." I told him.

"I want to talk to you. In person." My dad told me.

"Why do you want to see me?" I asked him being a little bit rude.

"Don't be smart with me. I want to see you. Me and your mother want to talk to you." he continued, "So where can we meet?" he asked.

"Umm… How about Dante's in twenty minutes." I told him.

"Ok. Why twenty?" He asked.

"Because I need to get ready." I told him getting a little pissed not noticing Ryan sitting up listening to the conversation.

"Ok. We will meet you there." He told me.

"Ok dad, bye. See you soon." I told him.

"Bye Troy." He responded.

"Where are you going, baby?" Ryan asked beside me.

"To Dante's, my parents want to see me. I don't know why though." I told him a little nervous.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked me sincerely.

"Yeah, I do." I told him after kissing him softly on the lips.

As I got up to change Ryan lay back on my pillow and started to flip channels on the TV.

After I changed and got ready we climbed into my truck and we were on the way to Dante's. As I drove getting more nervous as I got closer Ryan was flipping through the radio stations and finally settled on one that was playing "So What" by P!nk.

I wasn't paying attention to the music, just dreading what is coming.

As we pulled in I noticed my dad's green Porsche. How he affords it on a teacher's salary I will never know.

"Welcome to Dante's, table for two?" Alice told us as we walked in. "Oh hey Ryan, Hey Troy. What are you doing here? " She asked.

"We're here to meet my parents." I told her.

"Oh, yeah that's right, right this way" she said as she lead us to them.

"Troy, what is he doing here?" My dad asked as we walked up to him.

"Ryan is here because I want him to be." I told him being a little mean.

"Fine then, sit." He said pissed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"I want to talk about us. And mostly about you." he told me completely ignoring Ryan.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him again a little nervous.

'Wow, two times being nervous in the same day. This might not be good.' I thought.

"How do you know you're… Gay?" My dad asked as he forced the "g" word out.

"Wow dad, that a loaded question. Well how do you know you're straight?" I bluntly asked him.

"Because I am. It is natural. Being gay on the other hand is not. It's not right." He said with a vicious tone in his voice.

"No dad, it's the same thing. It isn't unnatural or not right as you so bluntly put it. It isn't black and white. It is all a gray area." I said a little hurt and angry.

"But that's the thing. It is all in black in white. It goes against everything thing that your mother and I stand for. We believe in Christ. Not the devil." He told me getting angry.

"But what if what I believe in isn't the same thing that you do? What are you going to do? Further disown me? Besides if god wanted us to be the same then why the hell did he create us all so differently? I mean it is one line dad, one line! And we get all of the shit. There are at least six paragraphs against having sex with a woman while she is on her period, meanwhile people do it everyday. There is another nine paragraphs against having sex with animals. And if I remember correctly seven paragraphs against having sex with a family member. So tell me how the hell is the bible all in black and white?" I practically yelled at him causing a scene.

"Troy, lower your voice. Please baby." Ryan whispered in my ear.

"So is that all you wanted to talk about was how I am immoral and wrong? A fucking bible lesson?" I asked him even madder.

"No, what we wanted to ask you is if you want to move back in. With us, at home." He finally said after a few minutes of silence, calming both of us down.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just want to be out of the house for a few days. Plus I will want privacy and Ryan to be allowed over." I told him.

"Ryan will be allowed over but you two are not to be left alone." He said bluntly.

"No I will want to be able to be alone with my boyfriend dad. You use to let Gabriella and I to be alone and Sharpay and all of my other girlfriends." I practically begged.

"That was different Troy. This is all a brand new ball of wax." The man said calmly.

"No dad. This isn't different. This is a double standard. You would rather me and my boyfriends sister be alone than me and him." I continued, "I will not come back until I can have him over and have privacy with him."

"Fine. You win Troy. You and the fag can be alone." He said getting angry again.

"Dad you will not call him that, or me for that matter. If I move in and even then if I don't there will be some changes. No more derogatory terms will be mentioned when I am around. And even when I'm not." I told him pissed that he called Ryan a fag.

"Fine. Well your mother and I have to go and call us when you are ready to decide." He said getting up.

"Bye sugar, I will talk to you later. Bye Ryan, hope to see you more." My mom said as she hugged me and followed my dad out.

"So are you going to move back in with them?" Ryan asked me after we ordered our food.

"I really don't know baby. I mean this has been a very shitty week and I just want to take a break. I mean seriously, one of the only good parts was us getting together finally." I told him as we waited.

Once our food arrived my phone started to vibrate signaling that I had gotten a text.

When I opened my phone to view it, I found out that it was from Chad.

'What r u doin today? Wanna shoot sum hoops bro?' the message said.

"I am on a date wit Ryan. Just met my rents. Tel u bout it l8ter." I texted back to him.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked me while picking up his veggie burger.

"Chad, he asked if he wanted to hang out. I told him I was on a date. And that my parents wanted to see me." I filled him in.

"Oh, ok. So we are counting this a date then?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, we are." I told him as I leaned in to kiss him.

Thirty minutes later we were driving back to Ryan's… well I guess right now I should say home when I got another text message. It was from Gabriella.

"Troy, can u come see me? I need to talk to you. It's urgent." The message said.

"Who is it baby? Is it Chad again?" Ryan asked getting annoyed.

"No Gabriella. She said it's urgent. Do you want to stop by her house? Because I want to see what's wrong." I told the boy beside me.

"Ok. Sure." He said contently.

As we pulled into Gabriella's driveway five minutes later she came running out of the door.

"Troy, I'm pregnant." She said frantically.

**((Ok so I said that there would be one surprise but I changed my mind. I decided to add two. So how did you like the new chapter? Plus if you can tell me the band who sings the chapter title I will give you a virtual cookie!))**


	6. Chapter Six: I'm going to be a Mother

**((Wow didn't see that one coming! Who is the father of Gabriella's baby? How is Taylor going to handle the news? Is Troy going to Move back in with his parents? Read and Find out! As always R&R!))**

**Chapter Six: I'm going to be a mother!**

**Gabriella POV**

I had just sent a text to Troy telling him that I need to see him. My worst fears have been realized. I am pregnant. Me: The goody two shoes girl. The class nerd. I should have known better. And once Taylor finds out that I cheated on her it might be the end of us. God why did I have to do it? Why did I have to sleep with Jason? We were drunk and being stupid. Damn a lot of shit had happened at the junior end of the year party. Sharpay cheated on Troy with Chad, I cheated on Taylor with Jason. The biggest difference is that Sharpay didn't end up pregnant like me. God what am I going to do?

As Troy pulled in I couldn't hold it in any longer.

As soon as he stepped onto my door step I ran out side and told him.

"Troy, I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?" I asked him as I busted out in tears.

"What do you mean? Who is the father?" Troy asked me worried.

"Jason. Jason's the father." I told both of the boys crying.

"Gabriella, tell me what happened. Please. Maybe I can help some." Ryan told her upset.

"It was at the party. God guys, its like most of us cheated on their partners at that goddamn party. Sharpay with Chad, Me with Jason, it sucks. Guys make a promise to me. Please." I told them now in tears.

"Yeah, what?" Troy asked me.

"That I am to never drink again. Not for a long while. Please promise me that you won't let me drink."

"I promise." Ryan and Troy both told me in unison.

"But what about drugs?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah Ryan, even drugs. I am not to drink or do drugs. Please promise me." I asked them still crying but with a small smile because of Ryan's question.

"Gabriella, who else knows about you being pregnant?" Troy asked me.

"My mom, you and Ryan. Taylor doesn't even know." I told him.

"You have to tell her. She has to know Gabriella." Ryan said seriously.

"I will I just don't know when." I told him.

"Well it has to be before you are due, speaking of which when is it?" Troy asked.

"April. I'm due in April. This really sucks. How will I tell her? How will I tell the girl I love that I cheated on her and wound up pregnant?" I asked.

"How about today? Like, now. Because here she comes." Ryan asked.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Troy, Ryan I cant not right now. What is she even doing here right now?" I said panicking as she got out of her car and walked up to us. "Guys don't say a word.I want to be the one to tell her. Please?" I quickly whispered to the two boys.

"Okay." Ryan said a little bit upset.

"Sure Gabriella." Troy said in the same upset tone.

"Hey sugar, Troy, Ryan. What's up?" Taylor asked with a cheery happiness.

"Taylor, Baby, I got to tell you something." I told her about to cry again.

"Yeah, what?" She asked a little curious.

"Taylor… I don't know how to say this." I told her trying to find the words and courage to tell her.

"You don't know how to say what?" She asked nervous.

"Taylor, I am... I'm pregnant. I'm sorry." I told her crying.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" She asked me a little bit pissed. "Who is the father?"

"Jason. Jason fucking Cross is the father. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cheat on you. I had way too much to drink at that party. I barely remember it. Come to think of it. Wait a minute I just remembered something. All I had was just a jack and coke. What all happened at the party?" I said trying hard to remember.

"Gabriella, you are not a feather weight. When me and you use to drink it took way more to get you drunk. More than just a single Jack and Coke." Troy told me.

"Baby, what are a Jack and Coke?" Ryan asked Troy.

"A Jack and Coke is Half Jack Daniels and Half Coca-cola." He told his boyfriend.

"Oh okay." The blonde said after pecking Troy on the lips.

"Does Jason know? What about everyone else?" Taylor asked me frantically.

"No he doesn't. And the only people who know are you Troy Ryan and my mom. Are you mad? At me I mean." I asked still upset.

"No I'm not because I saw someone put something into your drink when you were not looking. I couldn't see who it was but I am thinking that it was Cross. Troy, I am sorry but I am starting to think that your boy is a rapist." Taylor said accusingly.

"No problem. I am starting to think that too. Hey Gabriella, how do you know that Jason is the father?" Troy asked me.

"Because when I finally woke up he was in bed beside me asleep." I told him a little bit confused. "Guys when should we tell him?"

"No Gabriella, you tell him. Its best if it comes from you." Taylor told me.

"Taylor, are you mad at me?" I asked her upset.

"No I'm not. I'm just disappointed. Because of everything that has happened. Primarily at that damn party. We should have never gone. Sharpay wouldn't have cheated on Troy; you wouldn't have cheated on me. None of this would have happened." Taylor told all of us.

"Actually to be honest I was going to dump Sharpay anyways because I was in love with Ryan. I was just extremely surprised to find out that Ryan loved me back." Troy told all of us.

"And to be honest as well, I was actually hoping that Troy would dump my own twin sister to be with me. But seriously Gabriella, when are you going to tell Jason?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when the time is right." I told him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Well how long have you known?" Taylor asked me.

"Well I had begun having symptoms about four days ago. I had taken a home pregnancy test tonight and it came out positive. My mom is making me a doctor's appointment so I can have a professional test done." I told them. "I will tell him once I get my results back from that test okay? That way I can know for sure."

"Okay." Taylor said sounding upset.

"So troy are you going to move back in with your parents or not?" Ryan asked Troy surprising Taylor and I.

"What? You are thinking of moving back in with your parents?" I asked him shocked.

"They asked me to. I told them that I needed to be able to be alone with Ryan, and I think that was about it. But I told them that I wanted a few days out of the house so I don't know." He told us.

"Troy, you know I love you right? Well I don't think you should I mean think about what happened with you and Dean, Think about what happened with you and Ryan." Taylor said sincerely.

"Okay but I want all of your opinions on whether or not I should do it." He told us.

**((I hope you liked the new chapter! Okay so I know that it is like way more than one but like I said before I think I said it well anyways, I don't have internet so I will be writing a whole lot and then like a mass upload. Still, please Review it!))**


	7. Chapter Seven: You make Your Choices

**((I hope you enjoyed "I'm going to be a Mother!" I loved writing that chapter. Is Gabriella really pregnant? Or was it just a scare? And seriously what is Troy's decision? I do not Own Linkin Park or any of their music. I am just a HUGE fan. And on another note, Mike is SO fucking hot! Also, I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the songs. Again I am a HUGE fan!))**

**Chapter seven: You make your choices**

**Troy POV**

It has been two days since Gabriella told us that she thinks she is pregnant. When Chad had found out he almost had a heart attack. And when he found out that she had a spiked drink with roofies in it I had to hold him back from killing Jason when Chad and I met up with Jason to shoot some hoops. We haven't told him yet because Gabriella had forbid us from telling him. She wants to be the one to tell him if she really is pregnant. While we were shooting hoops we were talking about my parent's proposal that I move back in. I still haven't fully made up my mind although I have decided to try it out for a few days. But if it doesn't work I am going to move back in full time with Ryan. After I told my mom that she suggested that we start moving some of my stuff in tomorrow. When my dad has his day off from his summer job, as a coach for the YMCA. That man has only basketball on his mind. All though the good part is that I have unlimited membership there and I can bring in three friends at a time. So I can always get in shape and fit for anything.

As I waited for Ryan to get done with his mom at the mall I walked into Takeo, one of the biggest music stores, and walked over to the Rock section. As I was browsing through the Linkin Park CDs and I found the one that I was looking for, Minutes to Midnight. I already had all of the others and when I went to check out I saw someone from the past. Zeke.

"Zeke! What are you doing here? In Albuquerque? I thought you moved to Atlanta." I told him shocked.

"Hey Troy, My dad brought us back here for our summer vacation. So is anything new?" He asked me.

"Yeah I recently broke up with Sharpay, and I am now dating someone new." I told him.

"Wow, do I know her?" He asked as Ryan walked in and saw us and started walking towards us.

"You can say that." I told him as Ryan came up to us.

"Zeke, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Ryan." I told an extremely shocked Zeke.

"Wow, Troy, you dumped Sharpay for her brother? That's… That is just… wow. So how long have you two been dating?" He asked genuinely.

"Oh one and a half weeks." Ryan told him.

"So is anything else new?" He asked both of us.

"Well Gabriella might-. " Ryan started but I interrupted him.

"Gabriella, might be what?" He asked.

"Gabriella might be coming to meet up with me and Ryan." I told him lying.

"Text Gabriella, tell her to come to the mall." I whispered in Ryan's ear after I said the lie. "Well I moved out of my parent's house and in with Ryan."

"Really why?" Zeke asked.

"Well my dad kicked me out. Because Alex called him and told him about Ryan. Oh speaking of Alex, unfortunately he… he is dead. He died last week." I told Zeke upset.

"Whoa, Troy, I am so sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't anyone call me, text me, or email me?" He asked.

"I guess we were too busy. I mean, me moving out, Ryan and I getting together, Alex's death, my parents asking me to move back in." I told him.

"Your parents asked you to move back in? You should do it." He said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but there is a thing, his dad. When Alex told him about us he flipped and I am worried about what would happen if I spend the night and his dad catches us in the bed together? Sleeping you perv!" Ryan added noting Zeke's look. "I mean I don't want us getting hurt."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My dad can be… abusive sometimes. He has a wicked temper. When he caught me with my first crush… it was horrible." I told him as I continued to tell him about Dean as we entered the food court.

As we went to Tokyo Garden to get some food someone yelled out "Fagots!" at me and Ryan because he was holding onto my arm.

"Yeah so fucking what?! Yeah I am gay and yes I am in love with another guy. So fucking what! If you don't like it you can just fucking look away! You don't have to fucking stare at us!" I yelled back angry as hell.

"Baby, calm down. Leave it alone. He is just jealous that I am with you and not him." Ryan said as we ordered our food. I got Chicken Teriyaki with Fried Rice and Ryan got Vegetable Lo Mien and Fried rice and Zeke got some Chicken Lo Mien with beans on it. It looked horrible but he likes it.

As we sat down to eat Gabriella and Taylor walked over.

"Hey Ryan, hey Troy, hey Zeke. Oh my god! Zeke! Why didn't you tell someone that you were in town?" Gabriella asked happily. Meanwhile Taylor only said hey. She was busy texting her sister.

"Hey Gabriella, hey Taylor, what's up?" He said laughing.

"Nothing much, what are you doing back in town?" Gabriella asked him leaving out that she might be pregnant.

"Oh my parents brought me and my brother back for our summer vacation. He said that we deserved it for moving without bitching about it or something like that." He told her.

"So Gabriella, I had to tell my sister about the… incident and she said to call the police about it." Taylor said accidentally to everyone.

"What happened?" Zeke asked her as Gabriella shot an evil glance to Taylor.

"Whoops… sorry baby… I love you?" Taylor told her trying to get out of trouble.

"Well this is not the way I would have preferred to tell you but I was raped. At the junior party. I was drinking and my drink had a roofie in it. The next thing I remember was that I woke up in bed with Jason Cross. And the worse part is that I might be pregnant." She told him ashamed.

"Where is he? I am going to kill him." Zeke asked.

"Zeke, don't do it. It is okay." She told him upset.

"No Gabriella, no it isn't. He might have just fucked up both of your lives. Hell mainly yours because we both know that he isn't ready to be a dad. That is if he doesn't have kids already." He told her pissed.

"Yeah I know. But still. Just don't worry about it. I have a pregnancy test tomorrow at the health clinic so we will find out if I really am pregnant then. Okay?" She told us.

"Okay, well to get on another topic how about we head to my house so that we can watch a movie? I mean now that we caught up." Ryan said changing the topic.

"Once we all agreed we all got into our separate cars, with Zeke riding with me and Ryan in my truck. Mrs. Evans had already left and headed to her Pilates class earlier.

On the way back it was mostly silent until we got onto our street.

"So what movie are we going to watch, Ryan?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. There is one dance in it that we all have to do. The instructions to it are in the lyrics of the song." He told us.

As we walked into the Evans' Mansion Ryan took us into his bedroom. I have lived here for about a week now and I have never been into his room before.

Ryan's room was huge. He even had his own bathroom in it. I mean can we not say amazing? As I looked around his room I found pictures of a younger Ryan on his dresser.

Pictures from kindergarten, from vacations and even a couple pictures of me. Wait a picture of me? It was on the Wildcat's Championship game with me scoring the winning basket. And then I found another one of me on the opening night of Twinkle Town. Wow, Ryan must have really liked me. And then I saw the of me that was in front. It was a picture of me and him last summer. We were hanging onto each other, my arm around his shoulders and him gazing at me. It was Gabriella's idea for the picture. She said that it would look awesome and it did. Who would have thought that the next summer what was hinted in the picture really would happen that very next summer? As Ryan got the DVD out he picked up a remote control, but there was no TV, only a DVD player. Right beside the pictures. When he hit a button I thought I was going to have a heart attack because the wall opened and a TV was inset. A giant plasma HD TV. As the girls came into the room he put the Movie in and the very opening looked cool. When he hit play the screen went black and a pair of lips zoomed in and started to sing. It was awesome. As we watched Me, Ryan, Taylor and Gabriella were on his bed. We were at the foot of the bed with Ryan leaning on me. Taylor and Gabriella were at the top of the bed doing the same. Zeke was lying on the floor.

"Okay guys get up. Its time for the song. We are SO dancing to it." He said after a song called "At the Frankenstein Castle" ended.

"Your Lucky, He's lucky, we're all lucky!" the maid named Magenta said on the movie.

It's Astounding

Time Is Fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely

Not for very much longer

I got to keep control

I remember doing the Time Warp

Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me

And the void would be calling

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the time warp again!

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

With your hands on your hips

You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane

Let's do the time warp again!

Let's do the time warp again!

It's so dreamy,

Oh fantasy free me

So you can't see me, no not at all

In another dimension

With voyeuristic intention

Well-secluded, I see all

With a bit of a mind flip

You're in the time slip

And nothing can ever be the same

You're spaced out on sensation

Like you're under sedation

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Well I was walking down the street just

A-havin' a think when a snake of a guy gave me the evil wink

He shook me up he took me by surprise

He had a pickup truck and the Devil's eyes

He stared at me and I felt a change

Time meant nothing never would again

Let's do the time warp again!

Let's do the time warp again!

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

With your hands on your hips

You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane

Let's do the time warp again!

Let's do the Time warp again!

Let's do the Time Warp again!

As Ryan and the movie ended singing both the actors and he both fell down at the same time. That was absolutely amazing. When we both got back in our positions me, Ryan, Taylor and Gabriella on the bed, Zeke on the floor Ryan and I went back to cuddling.

When Dr. Frank-n-Furter (Tim Curry) finally made his appearance as Susan Sarandon screamed as did Gabriella and Taylor. Ryan on the other hand cheered. As he sang "Sweet Transvestite" Ryan sang along. I have noticed that Ryan does that a lot while watching musicals. But I find it actually cute. And his voice is wonderful! And when Rocky, himself finally was born both me and Ryan jerked. That man was hot. And I mean like on fire hot.

An hour later when the movie was almost over I almost cried. When Columbia, Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and Rocky all died. That was sad. But two songs before they died were amazing. "Don't Dream It, Be It". That was one of the most sex, but not sex, scenes I have ever seen in my life. When the movie ended Zeke was asleep on the floor, and Taylor and Gabriella were passed out holding each other. Ryan and I were the only ones awake.

"Troy, are you… crying?" Ryan asked me looking up at me.

"Yeah, Yeah I am. I loved the movie. I haven't ever seen it before." I told him as he leaned up and gave me a kiss.

"Let's go downstairs." He said seductively. "I'm hungry." He finished laughing knowing that he just cut me off.

"Ryan you are so evil." I said teasing him.

As we walked out the door Zeke woke up.

"Hey guys where are you going? Oh my god!" He yelled as he walked out the door watching us make out.

"Hey Zeke… umm… we were hungry?" I said trying to cover our asses.

"Uh huh, sure you were. For each other. Next time try to make it to your room Troy." He said laughing. "So let's go down to eat."

**((So what is going to happen when Sharpay sees Zeke? Again, I do not own Linkin Park, the Rocky Horror Picture Show, or the most brilliant song, "Time Warp". As always R&R!)) **


	8. Chapter Eight: Lavendar Candles

**((Okay so like I added the entire lyrics to "Time Warp" in the chapter because I love that song and I have memorized all of the lyrics to it. I have been watching the DVD every night since I bought it. And I memorized most of the dance. Not just the main part. Ok so I am starting to ramble on so I am going to get on with the story. As always R&R! Plus please tell me what you think of all of the new chapters! I do not own Wicked, or the Marlboro brand. ))**

**Chapter Eight: Lavender Candles**

**Sharpay POV**

It's been a while since I have seen anyone. There has been stomping around upstairs in Ryan's room for the past three minutes. Chances are that Ryan and his new boy toy, Troy, are watching Rocky Horror. And by the sound of it the scene that they are watching is the "Time Warp". Ryan loves that song. But I heard five times the stomps. Not two. Gabriella, Taylor and Chad must be over. It was not until about an hour later that I heard shouting coming from upstairs. The weird thing was that it almost sounded like Zeke. But it couldn't be Zeke. He isn't even in this time zone. So why did it almost sound like him?

As I walked upstairs I saw him, Zeke. So he is back. Why? Why the fuck is he back? Is he trying to torture me?

"Hey Zeke. How-how are you?" I asked him confused.

"Sharpay, I'm doing well."

"Why are here?" I asked a little bit angry.

"My family is back on vacation. So I met up with Troy, Ryan, Gabriella and Taylor at the mall and we came back here to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show." He told me.

"Well I knew that you were watching Rocky. I just didn't know who all was watching." I told the boy.

"Really? How did you know?" He asked me curiously.

"Because I heard you doing the Time Warp. That is like one of the only dances that Ryan will do while watching a musical." I explained.

"Oh, okay. So I missed you. I really am sorry about what happened." The boy told me.

"And I forgive you for some of it. The pain still hurts but just be glad that I have finally let you in my presence. Because before I would have either left or probably wined up hurting you. Very badly in fact." I said seriously.

"Really, what do you mean?" He asked nervous.

"Well I would have beat you senseless, kicked you in the crotch, probably set you on fire." I told him as Ryan moved a lighter away from me and Zeke took three steps back.

"You wouldn't have done that would you?" He asked extremely nervous.

"Well why don't you come up to me and see." I said manically.

"Umm… I'd prefer not too. I mean no offence but given your track record you can be kind of crazy at times." He told me as I felt my rage boiling in me pissed off.

"Okay, so like if you do not want to get hurt I suggest you move now, and quickly." I warned him as he stepped behind Troy.

As the boys left and went to the kitchen I went outside to the back yard and got into one of the golf carts and drove around to the edge of our yard to the old servant's cabin.

Six years ago we moved the staff closer to the house to help them with their work. That way they didn't have to walk the seven football fields' length of yard from cabin to mansion.

Since the help moved out of the cabin I had set it up as a hang out for me. A way to chill out and relax. As I walked to one of the bedrooms I stopped at the bookcase and pulled out my copy of "Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West" by Gregory Maguire and reached behind it and grabbed what I came for. My pack of Marlboro Reds. If I am going to smoke, I might as well enjoy it. I pulled one out of the pack and lit it as I continued to the back room. As soon as I entered the room I felt as if something wasn't right. And then I saw it. In the back right corner, there was a weird shadow. And it was moving. As I backed towards the door the thing stepped into the light.

"Hello Sharpay, I have been waiting for you." The shadow crooned out.

**Ryan POV**

It has been two hours since we last heard from Sharpay. I am starting to get a little bit worried. I really hope that she isn't using again. As I paced around in the living room waiting for everyone to come back Gabriella and Taylor had finally shown up.

"Ryan, she isn't in her room." Gabriella reported back to me.

"And she isn't in the gym either." Taylor responded.

"Okay, hopefully she is I guess in the kitchen or outside." I told the girls desperate.

"Baby, she isn't in the kitchen or in any of the bathrooms." Troy told me as he came running up, shortly followed by Zeke.

"I just looked outside, in the front yard and in the back yard. I didn't see her but I did see her golf cart by the cabin out back." He told us.

"She is in the Maids' cabin. I should have thought so. Well I guess we should go see what she is doing. And slap the hell out of her for worrying us." I told them as we went outside to the golf carts and started heading over to her. Troy rode with me on mine and Gabriella, Taylor and Zeke rode on the guest cart. As we neared the cabin I noticed that one of the windows to the cabin had been smashed in. Somebody has broken into our cabin.

"Baby, chill, she is going to be alright." Troy told me as we pulled up to it.

"I hope so." I told him nervous.

As I opened the door to the cabin I smelled cigarette smoke and I hoped that Troy and everybody wouldn't ask what it is and not notice. I followed the smell to the back room and opened the door shocked at what I saw.

Sharpay, tied to a chair, her clothes disheveled, her makeup ruined, hair a mess, and someone in the back right corner.

"Don't make a noise or what happened to her will happen to you, Ryan Evans. There is nothing you can do. It is just you and me." The shadow called out to me.

"Who are you?" I asked him judging by the sound of its voice.

"You know who I am. I am the one who is always in the back. The one who never gets his time to truly shine." He said angrily.

"Ryan, where are you baby?" I heard Troy call out from the living room.

"My, my, my is Ryan Evans dating the East High golden boy? Are you now dating Troy Bolton?" The man said shocked and angry.

"Yeah, I am. And you better not hurt him." I told the man.

"Oh I wont, not unless he doesn't show his face." He said menacingly.

"Ryan, we are coming in. Move away from the door." Troy told me.

"Troy, don't. Please baby, don't come in." I begged.

"Now Ryan, who all do we have with us? The entire gang? You, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and your dear old strung out, washed up sister?" The man asked.

"She is not washed up." I told him.

"Ryan, move out of the way now. I am coming in." Zeke yelled through the door as he ran into it breaking the door knob and showering the room in light and letting us finally see who I was talking to.

"Sharpay! Oh my god is she alright?" Gabriella screamed as she ran in and saw Sharpay. "Oh my god, Jason." She barely whispered when she looked up and saw who was in the room with me and Sharpay.

**((I hope you enjoyed Lavender Candles! I was hoping that I made you wonder about who was in the room with Ryan and Sharpay! Plus I know that this was a short chapter but I had one idea for the chapter but then I decided on this version! I might use the original chapter later on but with some changes, due to it needing to be canon. So Review the new chapters and I really hope that you like them! ))**


	9. Chapter nine: Torturing the Gang

**((Why is Jason at the Evan's home? And why is he torturing everybody? What did he do to Sharpay? As always R&R!))**

**Chapter Nine: Torturing the Gang**

**Gabriella POV**

"Jason what are you doing here?" I asked him panicking a little.

"I am here because I wanted to see everybody." The boy said deviously.

"Well leave, I mean now that you have seen everybody." I commanded him.

"Now, dear sweet Gabriella, you can't order me to leave, for this isn't your home." Jason told me in a sickingly sweet attitude.

"Your right, Jason, she can't but I can. Now leave." Ryan told him.

"No Ryan. I will not leave. You can't make me!" Jason screamed at Ryan.

"Jason, please just leave. I think that you have caused enough damage. I mean with Gabriella and Sharpay." Zeke told him.

"Now what do you mean by me harming Gabriella?" he asked. "Do you mean me drugging her drink and raping her while she was passed out? Please, that is not the first girl I have done that too. Why else do you think that Kelsie now has a baby? Who did you think the father was anyways? Jack Desio? Please humor me." He told us.

"What are you talking about? Kelsie does not have a baby." Taylor asked shocked.

"Yes she does. She had little Cassie last summer. You see I am a daddy. With Kelsie I was foolish. I promised myself that I wouldn't make that mistake again. That was until you, Gabriella. I wanted to have the pleasure of you fully. Not just part of you." He said again sickingly sweet.

"Jason I am going to tell you one more time. Leave now!" Ryan screamed at the boy.

"No I will not fucking leave! You can not fucking make me! I will not leave you fucking Fagot!" Jason screamed angrily.

"Jason you will not fucking talk to Ryan like that!" Troy screamed in Jason's face.

They were about three inches apart by my judging. Either way I know that this will not end very well.

"Troy Bolton, I can and I will talk to that fag anyway I fucking want to. There is nothing you can do to stop me." He told Troy pissed.

"Actually I can Jason. You know what? I am actually glad that dad kicked you off of the team last year. I forgot how much of a fucking douche you are." Troy told him.

"Oh yes, I remember that day well. And the reasons for that day. It was because of the Golden Boy being mad at me and told dear old daddy that he didn't want me on the team anymore and because Troy said so the team backed you up on the vote and Daddy kicked me off the team." He said vindictively.

"That wasn't the only reason you got kicked off the team asshole. It was because you were failing all of your classes, yes even lunch somehow, because you got caught with drugs on you and you got caught smoking on school grounds. You are lucky they didn't kick you out of the school instead of off of the team." Troy told him as Chad walked in.

"Oh goody, now the entire group is here. Welcome Chad." He said not losing that sweet attitude.

"Whoa, Jason. I think that you may have gone insane man." Chad told the boy.

"I have not fucking gone insane! I am perfectly sane! It is you fucking people who have gone insane!" He screamed as he pulled out a knife.

"Whoa holy shit! Jason, put that thing away! Now, please!" Taylor begged.

"No I will not. You people have no fucking clue what I am going through. You people have no fucking clue what the hell I going on right now! I hate this! We use to be friends and now we aren't!" He yelled.

""Man, you have gone fucking crazy. Put that god damn knife away." Chad told him.

"No Chad I won't! I have held in your secrets for way too long! Now it is time for them to come out. Like one that you are Bi, and that you and me use to have a thing. And then you broke up with me to fully go out with Taylor. Oh wait that's right she never knew that we were dating! No one did. But now we know and she also never knew that you were two timing her! You see I knew that you were two timing me and everything but I was okay with it. But no you still broke up with me and then voted against me staying on the team! You son-of-a-bitch! You deserve to die you know that? I honestly hate you now!" He screamed at all of us.

"Wow Chad, that was shitty of you." Taylor told him disappointed and turned to leave the room.

"No Taylor you are not to leave! No one is until I am ready for you to leave! Okay do you bunch of fucking Fags and Dykes understand? No one is to fucking leave!" The erratic teen screamed at us.

"Please Jason let us leave. None of us has done anything to you, well except Chad. So please?" Zeke begged Jason.

"None of you has done anything to me? Let's see: Chad dumped me for Taylor and then voted to get me off the basketball team. Troy voted me off the team and is now dating Ryan. Ryan is dating Troy. Gabriella dated troy and got him mostly off the team. Taylor stole Chad away from me. And then Zeke voted me off of the team." He went down the list.

"What does Troy and I dating have anything to do with you? And what about my sister? What did she do to you?" Ryan asked the man holding us captive.

"What you two dating has to deal with right now is because Troy, I love you. Or at least I use to now that I know what taste of guys you have. You sicken me. And Sharpay, well she was a bitch and always has been a bitch. That is why I already got my vengeance against her." He told us.

"What did you do to her? I swear I will kill you if you hurt her." Ryan told him.

"Ha-ha, like I am really afraid of the little fagot. Well if you must know I did the same that I did to Gabriella, but I also ruffed her up in the process." He said as Ryan and Troy lunged at him.

I didn't really see what happened all I know is just that there was fighting and screaming from me and Taylor. It finally ended when Chad and Zeke pulled the boys off of each other. As the boys fought Taylor was dialing the cops on her phone. When Zeke managed to subdue Jason the cops had finally shown up. As they took him away Sharpay had woken up.

"Guys, what happened? I have a major headache." She asked coming out of her stupor.

**((Okay I know that this was a short chapter but I had fit a lot into it. Tell me what you think of the whole Jason thing!))**


	10. Chapter Ten: Filling Her In

**((I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I thought it was pretty intense and I was originally going to have someone get injured with the knife but I felt as if it was too much, so I just used it to have Jason scare everybody with it. The last line of the chapter was to help ease the tension, to end on a sad, yet funny note. Even though it was kind of hard for me to write I enjoyed it. And I really hope you did too.))**

**Chapter Ten: Filling her in**

**Chad POV**

I had arrived twenty minutes before Jason had gotten arrested for harassment, breaking and entering, and Terroristic Threats, Rape and Terroristic actions. It was hard on all of us and we still haven't told Sharpay what all happened to her while we were gone. Part of the reason was because we don't fully know one hundred percent what all did happen.

"Guys, will you please tell me what the fuck happened to me while I was under Jason's um…Care?" Sharpay asked for the third time.

"Sharpay, you may want to sit down for this. You were raped and abused when Jason attacked you. I am so sorry." I told her.

"If you need me you can talk to me about it. I mean after all, I have gone through the same thing as you did, and with the same guy." Gabriella told a tearful Sharpay.

"Gabriella, why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"Because I know how you feel, and we are friends. Even if you can be a bitch and a backstabber." Gabriella said trying to cheer up Sharpay but it wasn't working.  
"Gabriella, please not right now. I don't need your criticism. I was… Raped. I can't believe this happened to me." She said feeling upset.

"I don't know why it happens to anyone at all, Sharpay. I don't know why Jason raped both of us. Yeah, it was him raped me. And it is his child that I might be carrying if I am indeed pregnant." Gabriella confessed to Sharpay.

"Gabriella, you're pregnant? Oh my god, I am so sorry. Well if you are you will gain your… figure again." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Sharpay, I know that you- we- have been through a lot but right now I am ready to bitch slap you so please don't tempt me. I am in no mood for this shit. Please we do not need any more shit right now. I know that you are a drama queen but please I will slap you if you make any more fucking drama." She said getting pissed.

"Whoa, Gabriella, calm down girl. We seriously don't need anymore drama right now. So please calm down." Zeke told a shaking Gabriella.

"Okay, I will try to calm down. I am not making any promises though." She said.

After a couple of silent minutes calming down outside of the cabin we finally decided to go back to the main house. The seating arrangements were weird. I rode with Gabriella, Taylor and Zeke, Troy with Ryan and Sharpay by herself. Why I got stuck in a four seater with a couple I have no idea. I could have ridden with Sharpay but she said no. How lame is that? I mean even if I rode with Troy and Ryan I would have still been riding with a couple.

As we got to the house I realized how far I had ran to the cabin. Their yard is massive and the Servant's Cabin is only half-way to the back of their yard. They own a whole lot of property. I mean it. It's like they own not only half, but all of the Monopoly board.

"Chad, thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me." Gabriella told me as we walked into the house.

"To us Gabriella. It means a lot to us." Troy told me as he followed Gabriella in.

"Yeah, if you never shown up, who knows if we would have made it out alive?" Zeke said almost sadly.

"Yeah Chad, thank you for saving us." Sharpay told me against her will, yet she knew that she had to say it.

As we got something to eat, no one had spoken. It was a while before anyone spoke again. As we ate in silence the tension raised a little bit.

"Guys, what the hell is wrong?" Ryan finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked his boyfriend.

"I mean what is with this silence? It is starting to freak me out." The young blonde boy said.

"Well Ry, If you haven't quite noticed, I was raped and abused, just as Gabriella, And all of you were held by knife being terrorized and held against your will. Okay? So is that a good enough fucking reason you dumb ass?" Sharpay told her brother evilly.

"Sharpay, I have already warned you. Do not be such a fucking bitch right now. I will fucking go crazy on your ass. I am in no fucking mood for this shit!" Gabriella screamed at Sharpay.

"And you have no right no act like that towards your brother." Troy told Sharpay, defending Ryan.

"You have no fucking right to tell me what told do Troy!" Sharpay screamed at him.

"Sharpay! Troy! Quit it, now!" Zeke screamed at the both of them. "I am getting sick and tired of the drama! This is becoming way too fucking much to deal with! Now I am actually getting happy that I had left the fucking drama behind when I moved! Guys I had fun and everything while it lasted but I'm out! Bye guys!"

As Zeke left the kitchen I followed him out.

"Zeke, man, what are you doing?" I asked the boy.

"Chad, I am tired of all of the drama. That was part of the reason why I dumped Sharpay. She was way too much fucking drama!" Zeke said raising his voice cracked with hurt and anger.

"Dude, no mean to be rude but I did warn you. Plus I thought the only reason that you dumped her was because you were moving to Georgia." I told him symptomatically.

"No Chad, that wasn't the only reason. Wow, you didn't know me as well as I thought you did. I guess I was really in the background after all." He said once again hurt.

"Zeke, you were not in the background. You were at least in the second row. While the rest of us, Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and I was in the spot lights. Okay, I mean it. I never wanted to hurt you." I told him being sincere.

"Yeah, but you did Chad, You and everyone did. I was always like the comic relief, but not anymore. I am serious. I am done with this shit. Please Chad. Don't look at me that way." He said staring at me looking at him like a lost and abused puppy.

"But Zeke, please man. I missed you. Okay? I was one of the only ones who actually treated you like a true friend." I told him about to cry.

"Yeah, you and Jason. Meanwhile one of my two best friends held me at knife point not even two hours ago. Chad, do you really want to know why I hung out with everyone today?" He asked me.

"Yeah I do actually." I said.

"I hung out with everyone because I was hoping that Troy and everyone would put me on the same level as they are. Yeah they did do it. But it was to a certain extent. They never fully accepted me. And then the thing with Jason happened. Man that was extremely shitty of you by the way. Cheating on Taylor with Jason of all people. I mean you couldn't have done any better?" He said with his voice filling with venom.

"Yeah I know that it was wrong and that was why I dumped his sorry ass. Me and him, well we had a Romeo and Juliet thing going on. The main difference is that neither of us died in the end. Only now that I think about it if I didn't save him from walking out in the middle of traffic when I dumped him none of this would have happened. But I couldn't have let him kill himself. I loved the boy and it would have haunted me forever to see him kill himself right in front of me. And for that I am sorry." I told him depressed and a bit angry.

"Yeah but Chad, that's the thing, you saved him. And I know that this is bad to wish upon anyone but still, you saved him. If you didn't then we wouldn't have had to kick him off the team for all of the shit he done. Speaking of, what is the true reason Troy told Coach that he wanted Jason off of the team?" He asked me.

"The reason why is because he had found out about me and Jason and what happened after I broke up with him. And it wasn't even me who told him. He actually walked in on us when we were in the locker room one day." I told Zeke as Troy walked out of the house.

**((Okay so I know that I would normally do a flashback here but still I am going to make the flash back into a whole chapter. The very beginning will be in present and the rest of the chapter will be the flash back. Or at least that's how it is looking inside of my head right now. Plus there will be a surprise in chapter eleven!))**


End file.
